venderella
by vanniechan09
Summary: Ven dilahirkan pada keluarga yang amat kejam dan tidak ada yang menyayanginya. Namun suatu saat Ven pun mengetahui kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh keluarganya. Disini pun ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada 10 tahun yang lalu dan Ven harus menerima itu


**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Disney**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-ai, gaje**

**Rating : T**

_Halo..aku mau sesekali bikin fic tales di kala otak stress saia sedang kumat_

_Aku buat fic ini setelah berdiskusi dengan sky of emptiness_

_Kali ini Ven akan jadi tokoh utamanya_

_Karena itu kalau malahan garing jangan salahkan saiaa_

_Saia sudah peringatkan ini adalah fic tergaje, terngasal, dan Teraneh... _

_Jadi, kalau lagi stress juga, gapapa baca aja hahaha...*tertawa gaje ala Xehanot_

_Jangan lupa RnR juga!_

_Oh iya, sifat Repliku ini kuambil dari komik KH CoM...jadi sifatnya sangat beda dengan Riku...maaf lagi sebelumnya...XP_

_Hehe...coba tebak, siapa ayah Ven tersebut..._

**++VENDERELLA++**

_Ven...atau Ventus namanya panjangnya. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut blond pirang dengan bola mata sapphire yang indah merupakan anugerah yang dimilikinya. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata seindah itu. Semua orang yang memandangnya pasti menginginkannya_

_Justru, menurut Ven, warna rambut dan bola matanya adalah kutukan dan ia paling membenci itu. Karena indah, maka saudara-saudaranya iri padanya dan membencinya. Ia bahkan dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri dan dikurung didalam rumahnya._

_Ia tidak diperkenankan untuk keluar rumah dan ia harus bekerja karena jika ia tinggal bersama keluarganya, maka ia harus bekerja pada mereka. Memang Ven kerap kali tidak tahan akan suasana ini dan ingin keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi kembali lagi, dimana ia akan tinggal, bagaimana ia dapat mencari makan, bagaimana ia bertahan hidup dari jaman modernisasi ini..._

_Karena itulah Ven hanya bisa berpasrah dan mensyukuri apa yang ada kini _

_Syukurlah, rupanya Ven memiliki hati yang sabar dan kuat. kini ia hanya dapat bersabar dan berharap akan hari yang cerahmenyambut dirinya dan menunggu hari dimana rantai yang mengikat lehernya bisa terlepas_

**==XXX==**

**(VEN POV)**

"Hoam..." Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar mengeluarkah sensasi ngantukku yang bergejolak ini. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan aku mendapati tubuhku masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya di atas papan kayu tipis beralaskan dengan kain tipis

Dingin. Yeah...inilah yang kini kurasakan pada hawa pagi-pagi ini. Memang aku ingin mencoba hangatnya kasur dan selimut yang senantiasa membungkus diriku, seperti yang kakak-kakakku rasakan. Tapi hanya inilah yang kupunya...dan aku harus dapat menikmati itu

Tapi aku hanya dapat mengambil sisi positifnya saja. Aku cukup beruntung karena pagi ini aku masih dapat benapas, mendengar detak jantungku berdenyut, merasakan hawa dingin yang kini membalut kulitku, Melihat mentari pagi yang akan bersinar... Yup. Aku harus beraktivitas pagi ini dan tidak boleh bermalas-malasan

Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan seraya membuka tirai pada jendela ruangan itu. Matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya dan langit masih begitu gelapnya. Kira-kira sekarang pukul setengah 4 pagi...berarti aku harus segera membuat sarapan untuk keluargaku

**XXX**

Aku menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan minyak pada penggorengan. Sambil menunggu panas, aku mengeluarkan daging ham, roti, selada, keju pada kulkas. Tidak lupa aku mengeluarkan beberapa piring, pisau, sendok-garpu, dan gelas pada lemari dan aku melapnya ,lalu menatanya pada meja makan

Aku segera memasukkan mentega pada penggorengan dan memanaskannya hingga meleleh. Aku juga memanaskan air panas yang diisikan dengan bubuk kopi untuk direbus. Yeah, Ayahku paling menyukai kopi yang direbus bersamaan dengan air panas. Jika bubuk kopi itu kubuat hanya dengan menuangkan air panas saja, ia pasti akan marah besar dan menyiramkan kopi itu kewajahku

Memang, aku sempat mengalami kejadian itu saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Karena itu, aku tidak boleh kembali membuatnya menjadi marah. Untuk kedua kakakku, mereka lebih suka susu cokelat dan teh.

Aku jadi ingat karena permintaan Van yang ingin sandwich pagi ini, aku sampai bela-belain ke pasar jam 10 malam seorang diri (mengingat Van mintanya dadakan juga dan kalau ga kupenuhi, habislah aku). Wew...kemarin benar-benar sungguh berbahaya apalagi aku pergi seorang diri dan pasar begitu jauh. Letak pasar itu ada 5km dari rumahku...lumayan jauh...

Yah...aku kalau pergi-pergi juga diwajibkan untuk memakai sweater dan kepalaku harus ditutup dengan tudung kepalaya. Selain itu, aku harus memakai kacamata dan aku tidak boleh menunjukkan pada siapapun wajahku ini...

Aku juga bingung mengapa tidak boleh dan apabila aku menanyakan tentang alasan tersebut, aku pasti akan ditampar oleh mereka dan aku akan dikurung lagi selama 3hari tanpa diberi makan. Karena itu, aku lebih baik menurut saja

**XXX**

Pagi ini, aku sudah mendapat bogem mentah dari Repliku karena tadi pagi saat aku membangunkannya aku dianggap menganggu dan ditonjok olehnya. Aku hanya menurut dan tidak membangunkannya lagi. Malahan karena aku tidak membangunkannya, dia sekarang marah-marah padaku karena terlambat dan aku hanya bisa berpasrah sekarang. Serba salah...

"Gara-gara kau kan, makanya aku telat, shit!" kesal pemuda berambut silver itu seraya buru-buru memakai seragamnya

"haha...syukur..." tawa pemuda berambut hitam dan berbola mata emas itu, "lagian dibangunin malahan tidur lagi..."

Aku jujur sedikit senang karena Van membelaku dan aku tersenyum kecil jadinya

"Apa senyum-senyum?" Bentak Repliku padaku. Aku jadi kembali terdiam dan tidak banyak komentar lagi. Van hanya mengacuhkanku dan meminum tehnya sambil mengutak-atik HPnya yang berchasing merah itu

"Dengar, pas pulang awas kau..." ancam Repliku dan Van kembali cekikikan medengarnya, "APA KAU TAWA-TAWA?" kesal Repliku pada Van. Van hanya menarik tasnya dan menuju pintu depan, "menyedihkan..." ucapnya sambil senyuman mengejek

Alhasil Repliku ngomel-ngomel dan Van malahan keluar rumah dan berangkat duluan dengan men-starter motornya. Mendengar Van yang sudah mau berangkat, barulah Repliku kelabakan sendiri dan ia ikut keluar menuju motornya. Aku mendengar bunyi motornya distarter dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali masuk kerumah lagi

Ia mengambil tasnya yang ketinggalan pada kamarnya dan karena saking buru-buru, maka ia malahan kepleset dan terjatuh.

_Hehe...hukum alam ternyata memang bekerja..._

"APA LO LIAT-LIAT BANGSAT?" kesalnya karena aku memperhatikannya. "AWAS LO...NANTI PAS PULANG SEKOLAH!" kesalnya lagi dan keluar dari rumah dengan membanting pintu rumahku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Repliku masuk lagi kerumah dan aku jadi kebingungan. Kulihat darah segar mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungnya, dan kudengar Van cekikikan dari depan sana.

"OI! MANA TISSUE? BURUAN!" bentaknya padaku dan aku segera mengambilkan tissue untuknya. Setelah menerima tissuenya, Repliku kembali keluar dari rumah dan kudengar pintu kembali dibanting olehnya. Ia pun berangkat dengan melajukan motornya dengan sekencang mungkin sambil ngomel-ngomel ga jelas.

Van pun menyusul dan ia pun meninggalkan rumah ini...

_Wew...pagi yang ribut...well, kembali bekerja..._

**XXX**

Kini ayahku telah terbangun dan kini ia sedang mandi setelah air baknya sudah kupanaskan. Sambil menunggu, aku menyiapkan salad segar untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Kopi yang barusan kurebus tadi juga sudah ada pada cangkirnya.

Lalu aku mencuci piring yang tadi bekas dimakan oleh Van dan Repliku. Repliku lagi-lagi tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan akulah yang harus membersihkannya, daripada terbuang percuma...lagipula makanan bekas mereka ini adalah sarapanku.

Selesai mencuci piring, aku segera menuju kamar ayahku untuk menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya. Ya, dia bekerja sebagai direktur pada salah satu perusahaan terbesar di kotaku. Dia berangkat pagi hari dan pulang larut malam, atau malahan sama sekali tidak pulang karena dinas pekerjaannya. Ia pernah tidak pulang selama seminggu karena sibuknya

Karena itulah, keluarga kami jarang berkumpul bersama karena kesibukan kami masing-masing.

Repliku lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di warnet bermain game online bersama teman-temannya dan ia menghabiskan sebagian uang sakunya untuk membeli voucher game tersebut. Yang pernah kudengar, dia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 10ribu munny untuk membeli voucher tersebut...

Padahal dengan uang tersebut, aku dapat bersekolah, membeli pakaian dan makanan seperti anak-anak seusiaku yang biasanya. Ia juga sering menginap di warnet bersama teman-temannya.

Sementara Van, dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya pada cewek-ceweknya. Yup, dia terkenal playboy disekolahnya dan paling suka merayu gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, bahkan yang pernah kudengar dari Repliku, Van sempat berpacaran dengan wali kelasnya...kalau tidak salah bernama Aqua-sensei...

Kadang Van juga tidak pulang dan menurut repliku, berarti dia sedang menginap di rumah ceweknya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan disana dan aku tidak mau ikut campur pada masalah itu. Toh itu kan urusan dia dan bukan urusanku. Aku tidak mau aku yang jadi korban lagi kalau aku menanyakan padanya apa yang dilakukan disana

Oh iya,sementara aku sendiri hanya di rumah dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah. Aku hanya boleh berada dirumahku dan aku hanya bisa bebas saat aku berada di kamarku. Kamarku sendiri itu sebenarnya bekas gudang dan kadang-kadang aku bisa menemukan tikus-tikus ada tempat tidurku.

Disini, aku tidak bebas karena aktivitasku sehari-hari terekam oleh kamera pengawas dan apabila aku melakukan hal yang tidak berkenan, aku bisa 'dihukum' oleh mereka. Aku jelas ga mau terulang lagi kejadian itu karena 'hukuman' mereka sangatlah sadis...apalagi oleh Ayah...

Memang, ayahku itu penjabat, tapi aku heran, kenapa tidak mempekerjakan pembantu dan malahan menyuruhku untuk mengurusi mansion yang besar ini. Mansion ini berlantai 3 dan kebunnya sungguh luas. Karena itu aku harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan ini semua sendirian. Aku jamin, kalau mereka yang mengerjakan ini semua, pasti mereka tidak akan tahan dan menyerah...

Belum lagi kolam renang yang harus kukuras sendirian...Sungguh melelahkan...aku amat lelah dengan ini semua, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Tanpa mereka, bagaimana aku bisa hidup?

**XXX**

"Pagi ayah..." sapaku pada ayah seraya menarik kursi meja makan dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. "Pagi..." jawabnya singkat dan mengambil koran pagi yang sudah kusiapkan di samping meja makan.

Karena suasananya terlalu kaku, aku berusaha membuka topik, "Hari ini Ven menyiapkan Salad dengan mayonnaise kesukaan ayah...semoga ayah menyukainya..." ujarku sambil berusaha tersenyum ramah padanya. Namun, sepertinya itu percuma karena mata ayah hanya terfokus koran tersebut. Ia juga memakan beberapa suap salad yang sudah kusediakan.

Wajahnya terlihat masam dan aku jadi sedikit khawatir apa makanan itu enak atau tidak. Maka dari itu, aku menanyakannya, "ayah...apa saladnya enak?" tanyaku. Ayah hanya menjawab," Tidak akan pernah enak selama kau yang membuatnya..." seperti biasanya.

Yah...ayah memang selalu berkata demikian padaku dan anehnya, ia tetap memakan makanan tersebut wwalaupun hanya beberapa suap

Humm...saat kuperhatikan, Ayah terlihat rapi seperti biasanya. Memakai jas berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, dasi merah, dan janggutnya sudah disisir rapi olehnya.

"permisi ayah..." ujarku bermaksud memperbaiki dasinya yang berantakan itu. Melihatku, ayah langsung menghindar dan membentakku, "JANGAN SENTUH!"

Suaranya bergema pada ruangan ini dan bentakkannya sungguh menyeramkan. aku hanya dapat menunduk dan terdiam saja. "m...maafkan Ven..."

Ayah pun berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dan keluar dari rumah. Di depan supirnya sudah menunggunya dan beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat dari jendela, mobil hitam mewah ayah telah melaju meninggalkan rumah.

Aku kembali melirik makanan yang telah kusiapkan tadi. Sama seperti Repliku, makanannya tidak habis...

Ya sudahlah...Aku pun duduk di meja makan tersebut dan memakan makanan bekasnya tersebut. Makanan yang sudah kubuat selalu saja disisakan oleh mereka...kenapa mereka tidak bisa menghargai setiap jerih payah yang kubuat...

Yah...mau bagaimana lagi...Nasib mereka sungguh berbeda denganku

Wahaahaha~~~terlalu singkatkah?

Haha...aku ngebut buat fic ini soalnya aku ga pernah bikin fic2 lagi...hehe...maaf

Huummm...aku usahakan yang selanjutnya ceritanya kuusahakan tidak semembosankan ini...

Terima kasih udah membaca

RnR please?


End file.
